The present invention relates to a power grease pump, and more particularly to a grease pump which can force grease to be sucked in and discharged at high pressure, so that the injection of the grease can be stably processed.
For a long time the power grease pump has generally been operated with pressurized air to squeeze out the grease from a grease barrel through a grease gun.
In view of the fact that the pump is caused to operate in a vacuum by the pressurized air sucking in the grease surrounding the pump but only the grease immediately surrounding the pump can be sucked in due to the viscosity of the grease, it is difficult to cause the grease out of a certain range to flow into the empty pumped region for supplying. Therefore, the conventional grease pump must be shaken by external force to vibrate the grease into the grease empty region after being used several times, so as to perform the injection of the grease stably, which is very inconvenient during use.